wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/29
Kategoria:Ben Hur "Jestem niewiastą izraelską, żywcem wraz z córką pogrzebaną. Pomóżcie nam co rychlej, bo bliskie jesteśmy śmierci". Taką odpowiedź usłyszał Gezjusz z celi, którą na swym planie oznaczył liczbą VI, a czytelnik pomyślał sobie: - Oto nareszcie znaleziono matkę i siostrę Ben-Hura. I tak też było. Porwano je osiem lat temu, zaprowadzono do fortecy, bo tak chciał Gratus. Nie był to wybór przypadkowy. Jako pan twierdzy, wiedział, że celę VI nie tylko łatwiej było ukryć, ale w dodatku zakażona była trądem. Więzienie nie zdało mu się dostateczną karą, nie starczyły zamki i lochy dla nieszczęśliwych, zasłużyły na śmierć okrutną! Do tej strasznej nory przywlekli je niewolnicy w noc ciemną, wepchnęli w głąb i z okrucieństwem iście barbarzyńskim zamurowali otwór, odbierając wszelką nadzieję powrotu do świata. Ludzie ci nie wydali się Gratusowi dość pewnymi, dlatego wysłał ich w rozmaite strony, aby nie mieli sposobności zdradzić tajemnicy. Takim sposobem pozbył się Gratus rodziny, którą pragnął bezkarnie ograbić. Uczynił to dość zręcznie, bo bez hałasu; a jednak wiedział, że śmierć ich nie ulega wątpliwości. Gdyby zaś niecny czyn ten wyjść miał na jaw, to rzecz przedstawi się jako wymiar sprawiedliwości, nie zaś jako zbrodnia. Skazaniec ślepy i niemy miał im podawać napój i jadło otworem z sąsiedniej celi; zdrady z jego strony nie było potrzeby się obawiać. Messala w znacznej części był autorem tych pomysłów, które im obu ułatwiły zajęcie majątku i dobytku Hurów, bez wzbogacenia kasy cesarskiej. Ostatnim środkiem ostrożności było oddalenie dawnego dozorcy więzień, chociaż ten wcale nie wiedział o zaszłych wypadkach; znał jednak doskonale więzienia i oczywiście przed nim sprawa ta nie dałaby się ukryć. Dalej jeszcze, z przebiegłością iście szatańską kazał prokurator sporządzić fałszywy plan z opuszczeniem celi VI i wręczył go, jak wiemy, nowemu dozorcy. Rozkazy dane przy wręczeniu planu były uwieńczeniem dzieła, bo cela i jej mieszkańcy istnieć przestali. Chcąc sobie wyobrazić życie matki i córki w ciągu owych lat. trzeba nam sobie przypomnieć ich dawniejszy sposób życia. Wszak szczęście nasze lub boleść zależą od tego, jak je odczuwamy w duszy. Aby choć w przybliżeniu zrozumieć cierpienia matki Ben-Hura, musimy sobie przypomnieć przymioty jej umysłu i serca, jak również okoliczności, towarzyszące jej uwięzieniu i zamurowaniu. Aby to odczuć, trzeba nam przypomnieć sobie spokojne, szczęśliwe życie w książęcym domu, owe wieczory letnie spędzane w gronie rodziny, i porównać z życiem w podziemiach fortecy Antonia. Cela VI była taką, jak ją narysował Gezjusz na planie. Trudno coś dokładnego o jej rozmiarach powiedzieć; zdaje się jednak, że była obszerna. a ściany jej i podłoga pełne nierównych wklęsłości. Od strony zewnętrznej wchodziło do celi trochę świeżego powietrza, a czasem błysnął i promień słońca. Obie kobiety siedzą pod samą ścianą jedna na ziemi, a druga na wpół oparta na tamtej; nic tam nie ma prócz nagiej skały. Blade światło, wpadające otworem, daje im pozór widm, tym straszliwszych, że nie miały żadnego odzienia. A jednak nie są bez pociechy, bo oto obejmują się wzajemnie w miłości. Znikło bogactwo, znikła nadzieja, ale została miłość: Bóg jest miłością! Miejsce, na którym siedziały, było gładkie od ciągłego używania; bo któż zdoła zliczyć, ile czasu w ciągu ośmiu lat spędziły na tym miejscu, czerpiąc nadzieję wyzwolenia z bladego, ale przecież przyjemnego promyka światła, przedzierającego się przez otwór w murze. Gdy rano zawitał, wiedziały, że dzień świta; gdy bladł, że noc zapada! Przez ową szparę tak maleńką wysyłały myśli w świat daleki, jakby była bramą królewskiego pałacu - i przebiegały go wszerz i wzdłuż, szukając jedna syna, druga brata. Szukały go na morzach i wyspach; zdawało im się, że go widzą to tu, to tam, a wszędzie w przelocie, bo jak same żyły, czekając na niego, tak i on żył, aby je odnaleźć. Jakże często, choć bezwiednie, myśli ich spotkały się na jednej drodze! Jakże często powtarzały sobie słowa, co były jedyną osłodą w cierpieniu: póki on żyje, pamiętać o nas będzie; a póki pamięta, nie traćmy nadziei. Nie myśląc już o tym, czym dawniej były obydwie niewiasty, doznajemy uczucia, że musiała w nich zajść zmiana, której samo długoletnie więzienie spowodować nie mogło. Matka, gdy tu weszła, była kobietą piękną; córka śliczną dzieweczką. Dziś nawet miłość temu zaprzeczyć musiała. Włosy ich długie, nieczesane, dziwnej białości, budzą grozę i wstręt. Może to dziwne światło wśród ciemności wywołuje takie wrażenie, a może jest coś w ich twarzach, co przestrachem ścina w żyłach krew? Może cierpią głód i pragnienie... wszak nie jadły i nie piły, odkąd ich niewolny sługa odzyskał wolność, a to było wczoraj. Tirza w uścisku matki jęczy żałośnie. - Bądź spokojna Tirzo; przyjdą niewątpliwie. Wszak Bóg jest dobry, a myśmy nigdy nie zapomniały o Nim; zawsze się modliłyśmy, gdy w świątyni odezwała się pobudka do modlitwy. Światło jeszcze jasne, słońce stoi na południowej stronie, z pewnością jeszcze siódmej nie ma. Niedługo ktoś się musi zjawić. Bóg jest dobry, ufajmy Jemu. Proste te słowa matki nie minęły bez wrażenia. Tirza nie była już dzieckiem, bo do lat trzynastu, które liczyła wówczas, gdy ją więziono, przybyło osiem. - Chcę być silną! - rzekła. - Wszak cierpisz porówno ze mną, potrzeba mi żyć dla ciebie i brata. Cóż, kiedy język spieczony, usta spalone! Bezustannie muszę myśleć o tym, gdzie jest i czy kiedykolwiek nas znajdzie? Głosy ich brzmią cicho, nienaturalnie. Matka tuli córkę do serca i mówi: śniło, mi się tej nocy - widziałam go tak dokładnie jak ciebie w tej chwili. Czemuż nie miałabym wierzyć w sny, kiedy nasi ojcowie w nie wierzyli, a Pan tak często z nimi w ten sposób rozmawiał. Zdawało mi się żeśmy były w przedsionku niewiast - w świątyni; z nami było więcej kobiet; on przyszedł i stal w cieniu bramy, spoglądając dokoła. Serce biło mi gwałtownie; wiedziałam, że nas szuka; wyciągnęłam ręce ku niemu i biegłam, wołając go po imieniu, ale niestety, nie poznał mnie. W tej samej chwili znikł. - Któż wie. czy tak kiedy nie będzie; wszak obie tak bardzo jesteśmy zmienione... - Zapewne, jednak... - tu głowa matki opadła bezwładnie, na twarz wystąpił wyraz boleści, a podniósłszy się, rzekła: jednak możemy mu się dać poznać. Tirza załamała ręce: - Wody, matko, wody, choć kroplę wody! Matka spojrzała wokoło po celi. Tyle razy wzywała Boga, tyle w Jego Imieniu obiecywała pomóc dziecku, że w tej chwili powtarzanie tych samych obietnic zdało się jej gorzkim urągowiskiem. Na domiar rozpaczy, światło poczęło niknąć, a pod wrażeniem zapadającego zmroku, zdało się jej, że śmierć już się zbliża; siły opuszczają ją i zwątpienie ogarnia silną dotąd duszę. Ostatnim wysiłkiem woli przemawia jeszcze, bo mówić trzeba, aby córkę wzmocnić. - Cierpliwości, Tirzo, przyjdą... już są... I oto - zdaje się, że słyszy głosy w pobliżu małego otworu, przez który im podawano napój i jedzenie. I nie myliła się. Za chwilę przebił mury celi krzyk skazańca, Tirza usłyszała go także. Wstały więc obie, wzajemnie się wspierając; a matka zawołała z zapałem pełnym wiary i nadziei. - Pochwalonym niech będzie Pan po wsze wieki. - Kto tam? - zapytano, a potem: - Kim jesteście? Głos to nieznajomy. Ale cóż je to obchodzić może? Od ośmiu lat pierwszy to głos, prócz głosu Tirzy, co uderza jej ucho. Oto nagłe przejście od śmierci do życia! - Niewiasta izraelska pogrzebana wraz z córką. Pomóż nam, bo pomrzemy! - Nie traćcie nadziei, wnet wrócimy. Kobiety szlochały głośno. - Znaleziono je, ratunek jest bliski. Zwrócone im będzie wszystko, co utraciły: dom, towarzystwo, własność, syn i brat! Światełko tak małe i smutne, wydało im się jakby jasność dnia; zapomniały o boleści, głodzie, pragnieniu i padły na ziemię we wzajemnym uścisku. Tym razem oczekiwanie nie trwało długo. Gezjusz opowiadał wprawdzie przewlekle swą historię, ale skończył ją nareszcie; trybun zaś był energiczny i przedsiębiorczy. - Hej! Jesteście tam? - krzyknął przez otwór. - Jesteśmy! - zawołała matka, wstając z ziemi. Prawie równocześnie usłyszały uwięzione uderzenia młotów.- Nie mówiły do siebie, ale słuchały i pojmowały, co znaczy ten huk, zrozumiały, że robią dla nich drogę do wolności. Już słychać rozmawiających robotników; dalej o radości, już przedziera się światło pochodni przez szczelinę w murze. - To on, matko, to oni Znalazł nas nareszcie - wołała Tirza z ożywieniem. - Bóg jest dobry! - odparła matka spokojnie. I znów upadł kamień, potem drugi - potem cała masa i zrobił się otwór! W otworze stanął człowiek obsypany pyłem, oświetlając pochodnią wnętrze celi. Jeszcze dwóch innych stanęło po bokach, trzymających również pochodnie, aby przepuścić trybuna. Uszanowanie dla kobiet nie jest czczą formą, leży ono w głębi prawdziwie męskiej natury. Trybun stanął, gdyż spostrzegł, że kobiety przed nim uciekły - nie z bojaźni, ale ze wstydu. Ale zaprawdę, nie z samego wstydu się chroniły. Z głębi celi usłyszał głos najstraszliwszy, najokropniejszy, usuwający wszelką nadzieję, najboleśniejszy, jaki ludzkim językiem da się wyrazić. - Uciekajcie! Nie zbliżajcie się, bośmy nieczyste! Ludzie, stojący u otworu, spojrzeli po sobie. - Nieczyste, nieczyste! - rozległ się głos po raz wtóry, jak skarga boleści. Tak spełniła swe obowiązki wdowa i matka, czując w tej chwili, że wolność, o którą błagała, o której śniła, o której marzyła, zmieniła się w jej ręku na jabłko sodomskie. Ona i Tirza były dotknięte trądem. Czytelnik nie zna może znaczenia tego słowa, dlatego przypomnieć trzeba ustawy dotyczące tej strasznej choroby, o której ludzkość dzisiejsza niewiele wie. - Tych czworo: "ślepy, trędowaty, ubogi i bezdzietny mają być uważani za umarłych". Tak mówi Talmud. Stosownie do tego prawa, być trędowatym znaczy - być umarłym. Nie wolno mu mieszkać w rodzinnym mieście; z ukochanymi rozmawia tylko z oddalenia, nie posiada żadnych praw, nie przekracza progu świątyni, z synagogi nawet jest na zawsze wygnany. Za suknie służą mu łachmany, usta jego zamknięte milczeniem przerażenia; gdy je otwiera, to tylko po to, by wyrzec hasło ostrzegające:- nieczysty! nieczysty! - które oddala każdego. Domem jego i mieszkaniem pustynia i opuszczone groby... Był on niby widmem, upiorem dla wszystkich; i cierpienia jego, o tyle straszniejsze, że groziły drugim zarażeniem; drżał jak każdy śmiertelny przed śmiercią, a jednak w niej mógł pokładać nadzieję wyzwolenia. Pewnego dnia ujrzała matka na prawej dłoni wyprysk, który na próżno zmyć usiłowała. Mało na to zważała i nie zdołałaby zdać sobie sprawy, kiedy to być mogło, w zimnym tym bowiem grobie straciła rachubę czasu. Niestety, niebawem Tirza zaczęła się na to samo uskarżać; wody, która jedynym mogła być lekarstwem, dawano tylko tyle, że używając jej do obmywania, musiałyby cierpieć pragnienie. Z czasem pryszcz ten rozwinął się na całą rękę, skóra poodpadała, paznokcie odpadały od ciała. Cierpienia ich nie były przecież dojmujące, ale ciągłe; usta wysychały, wargi pękały. Pewnego dnia, kiedy matka zajęła się jakim takim oczyszczeniem celi, zapragnęła się przypatrzeć twarzy Tirzy i przekonać, czy straszna choroba nie nadwerężyła rysów twarzy jej ukochanego dziecięcia i z najwyższym przerażeniem ujrzała, że rzęsy jej były białe jak śnieg. Jakaż boleść ogarnęła duszę matki! Chwilę stała jakby skamieniała. Nie mogła wymówić ani słowa i usiadła na kamiennej ławie, a umysł jej trapiła myśl: to trąd! to trąd! Nie o sobie myślała, ale o swoim dziecięciu! Miłość matki zamknęła jej usta, że nie zdradziła tej przygniatającej wiadomości córce. Świadomość nieszczęścia zamknęła więc w swym sercu; sama bez nadziei, nieciła święty płomień w sercu Tirzy i z dziwną przezornością, dziwną cierpliwością, zdołała ukryć przed córką, czym była zagrożona, utrzymując, że to rzecz małej wagi i przemijająca... Mimo boleści i wewnętrznej trwogi, zdobyła się na wymyślanie jej rozrywek, opowiadając dawne historie i podania, lub tworząc nowe. Zawsze z równą radością słuchała śpiewów Tirzy, a obolałe usta jej samej brzmiały pieśniami Króla psalmisty. - Pienia te koiły ich boleści, żywiły w sercach pamięć o Bogu, co się zdawał o nich wraz z całym światem zapominać. Wolno, ale straszliwie rozwijała się nieubłagana choroba, pokrywająca ich głowy białością, wyżerająca dziury w ustach i powiekach, a całe ciało pokrywająca bliznami. Potem zaczęła toczyć gardło, odbierając słodki dźwięk głosowi, dalej pozbawiła muskuły giętkości, wdarła się do płuc. nerwów, kości, a każdy postęp straszliwego wroga czynił je słabszymi. Wśród tej grozy, biedna matka śledziła każdy objaw i wiedziała, że tak będzie aż do śmierci, na którą tylko Bóg wie. jak długo czekać będą? Nareszcie przyszedł i ten straszny dzień, w którym matka musiała z poczucia obowiązku powiedzieć Tirzy nazwę ich choroby i potrafiła wraz z nią błagać Przedwiecznego o rychły koniec męczarni. A jednak, jakże wielką jest siła przyzwyczajenia, kiedy i te nieszczęśliwe niewiasty zdołały po jakimś czasie znosić spokojnie swój los, znały swą chorobę, wiedziały, jak postępowała, a jednak - pragnęły żyć. Pragnęły życia, bo jeden jeszcze związek łączył je z ziemią; zapominały o swojej niedoli, krzepiąc w sobie ducha rozmową o Ben-Hurze. Wzajemnie obiecywały sobie, że wnet się z nim połączą; nie wątpiły, że jest im wierny jak dawniej, i podzielać będzie ich radość, gdy się nareszcie zobaczą. Przędąc tę wątłą nić, znajdowały w niej szczęście i nie pragnęły tak gorąco śmierci. W takim znajdowały się usposobieniu duszy, gdy usłyszały wołanie Gezjusza, a dobiegała właśnie dwunasta godzina głodu i pragnienia. Pochodnie rozjaśniły ciemności więzienia, wolność zawitała: - Bóg jest dobry! - rzekła wdowa, dziękując tymi słowami Bogu. Nie ma zaiste lepszego sposobu okazania wdzięczności, jak zapomnieć minione złe, bo wtedy widzi się i ceni obecną łaskę. Trybun wszedł, a oto z kąta, w którym się ukryły, zabrzmiało ostrzeżenie, wywołane poczuciem obowiązku: - Nieczyste! Nieczyste! Ileż zaparcia się siebie potrzeba było na wypełnienie tej smutnej powinności! Nawet radość z odzyskanej wolności nie zagłuszyła w niej zrozumienia, co obecnie nastąpić może. Dawne szczęśliwe życie ani wróci, ani wrócić nie może. Gdyby się zbliżyły do swego dawnego domu. to tylko do proga i chyba na to, aby zawołać: "nieczyste! nieczyste!" Jednak w piersi żyje i żyć będzie miłość silna i czuła jak zawsze, miłość do syna, o którym myśl była jedyną osłodą w więzieniu. Ileż to razy widziała przed oczyma duszy chwilę, która ich połączyć miała! A teraz? Teraz, gdyby się do niej zbliżył, musiałaby uciekać; gdyby wyciągnął ręce i wołał słodkim, tak dawno nie słyszanym głosem: "matko! matko" - musiałaby go powstrzymać wołaniem: "nieczyste, nieczyste!" A drugie dziecko, które w braku innej odzieży pokrywało nagość swoją roztarganymi włosami o nienaturalnej i obrzydliwej białości... Ach! ona już do końca życia pozostanie jej nieodstępną w niedoli towarzyszką. A jednak mężna niewiasta nie zawahała się ani na chwilę, a z ust jej padły słowa, które od wieków jako przestroga brzmiały: "nieczyste! nieczyste!" A odtąd będzie słowa te powtarzała zamiast pozdrowienia. Trybun usłyszał je, ale pozostał. - Kim jesteście? - Jesteśmy kobiety, umieramy z głodu i pragnienia, lecz... nie zbliżajcie się i nie dotykajcie się ani murów, ani podłogi... nieczyste! - Opowiedz swoje dzieje, kobieto, wymień nazwisko, kiedy i kto cię tu zamknął? - Był niegdyś w mieście Jerozolimie książę Ben-Hur, znali go wszyscy szlachetni Rzymianie, sam Cezar był mu przyjacielem. Jam po nim wdowa, a to jego dziecko. Jak mogę ci powiedzieć, za co tu jestem, gdy sama nie wiem, chyba za to, że byliśmy bogaci. Waleriusz Gratus może powiedzieć, kto był naszym wrogiem i kiedy się zaczęła nasza niewola. Ja nie mogę! Patrz - o patrz, do jakiego stanu nas przywiedziono - patrz i miej litość! Chociaż powietrze w celi było duszne od zarazy i swądu pochodni, Rzymianin przywołał do siebie jednego z trzymających światło i zapisał dokładnie zeznanie wdowy. Zeznanie było krótkie, ale zrozumiałe; w kilku słowach zawierało jej dzieje, oskarżenie i prośbę. Pospolita kobieta nie byłaby zdolna tak rzecz przedstawić, ani wzbudzić wiary i litości. - Uczynię według twej prośby, niewiasto - rzekł trybun, składając tabliczki - przyślę wam jeść i pić. - Pomnij, o panie, o odzieniu i oczyszczającej wodzie! - Stanie się, jako pragniesz. - Bóg jest dobry - mówiła, łkając wdowa - pokój Jego niechaj będzie z tobą. - Nie ujrzę was więcej - dodał - przygotujcie się; wieczorem każę was zaprowadzić do bramy fortecznej i puścić na wolność. Dalej musicie się zastosować do prawa. Bywajcie zdrowe! Wydawszy rozkaz, wyszedł. Niebawem weszli do celi niewolnicy, niosąc wielkie konwie wody, wiadra i ręczniki oraz mięso, chleb i szaty niewieście. Wszystko to postawili u wejścia i uciekli. Gdy noc zapadła, wyprowadzono obie niewiasty do bramy i wskazano ulice. W ten sposób pozbył się Rzymianin ich obecności, a one odzyskały wolność wśród murów rodzinnego miasta. Opuszczając fortecę, spojrzały w górę na gwiazdy i spytały się: - Cóż teraz? Dokąd się udać?